thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kenny (Remake)
Kenny '''is '''Main Character in Telltale's The Walking Dead (Remake). He serves as the triagonist of Season 1, the Deuantagonist of season 2, and one of the two triantagonist of season 4. Before the apocalypse he apocalypse, Kenny was a commercial fisherman who enjoyed being at sea. Following the apocalypse, Kenny and his family met up with Lee Everett and Clementine. He along with Lee and Lily, acted as the leaders of the Motel Survivors, though he later allowed Lee to take full control. While he is known for taking action and showing initiative, his short temper and failure to think things through often get the better of him. However, Kenny is also shown to be kind and selfless as he has been willing to give his life to save someone else's, but can be emotionally unstable towards those who do him wrong, yet he is aware of this and has admitted to be frightened by it. Following the death of his best friend, Lee Everett, Kenny promised to protect Clementine and those he cared about no matter what. His rage and anger also became apparent after others threatened him and the others and he continued to fight to survive no matter what and protect those he cares for. Pre-Apocalypse Fort Lauderdale, Broward County, Florida Kenny became a commercial fisherman. He would hunt for snapper fish and yellow fin, but in the summers, he'd take tours down and sailfish. During one of his fishing tours, he encountered a sick octopus and decided to bring it ashore to a veterinarian's office. He met Katjaa at the office, where she agreed to help the octopus. They fell in love and became husband and wife afterward. They later had a son named Kenny Jr. (who they nicknamed to as "Duck" because of his loud nature), whom Kenny frequently played catch with. Kenny retained his job as a fisherman, allowing him to begin catching tuna, which he would allow his wife to grill for him. The family adopted a dog, but it died before the outbreak. Kenny stated that he cried when they had to put it down, despite the fact that he did not like it as much as his son did. Kenny often went sailing to the open sea for months at a time, separated from his family, which he admits to be a fact that he deeply regrets after their deaths. Kenny and his family were returning from Memphis, Tennessee after visiting Katjaa's sister when the outbreak started. He and his son were seen at Gil's Pitstop just before the outbreak started. Post-Apocalypse Season 1 Following their return from Memphis, Kenny got into a fight with what he thought was a rapist at Gil's Pitstop who had grabbed Duck, however unaware it was actually a zombie. Kenny managed to pull him off saving Duck and the family got back in their car and fled as news report revealed the outbreak. Soon after Kenny, Katjaa, and Duck found Hershel Greene's farm and were allowed to take temporary shelter in the farm's barn. [[A New Day (Remake)|'A New Day']] TBA [[Starved For Help (Remake)|'Starved For Help' ]] TBA [[Long Road Ahead (Remake)|'Long Road Ahead' ]] TBA [[Around Every Corner (Remake)|'Around Every Corner']] TBA [[No Time Left (Remake)|'No Time Left' ]] TBA Season 2 TBA Killed Victims This is a list of all the victims Kenny has killed: * Numerous counts of walkers * Larry (Alive, possibly before reanimation) * Carl ''' * '''Issac Jackson (Lead to, Helped with) * TBA Death (Take Us Back) Killed By: * Clementine (Indirectly caused, before reanimation, out of mercy *Determinant*) * Alvin Jr. (Indirectly caused) As Kenny, Clementine, and Alvin Jr are attempting to escape the Walker infested barn, Kenny will help get Clementine and AJ out first but he is bitten several times in the process. After the trio escape, Kenny eventually falls to the ground as the infection had taken over. There he says his final goodbyes with Clem and AJ as Clem will decide what to do with Kenny, she can then either shoot him in the head to prevent reanimation or will leave behind to reanimate. Appearances Season 1 * [[A New Day (Remake)|'A New Day']] * [[Starved For Help (Remake)|'Starved For Help' ]] * [[Long Road Ahead (Remake)|'Long Road Ahead' ]] * [[Around Every Corner (Remake)|'Around Every Corner' ]] * [[No Time Left (Remake)|'No Time Left' ]] 400 Days * Opening Scene (Cameo) Season 2 * All That Remains * A House Divided * In Harm's Way * Amid The Ruins * No Going Back Season 3 * Ties That Bind - Part 1 (Flashback) * Ties That Bind - Part 2 (Flashback) * Above The Law (Flashback) * Thicker Than Water (Flashback) Season 4 * Done Running * Suffer The Children * Broken Toys * Take Us Back